InLaws
by The Yellow Rubber Ducky
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet with their in-laws, and learn a bit more about them than wanted. Futurefic. T for some content.


**AN: Hey guys! Here's a new story for PJO.**

**

* * *

**

Percy's PoV:

"Err... you wanted to see me?"

I sat in front of Bobby and Matthew, my brothers-in-law-to-be. They held me with cold, steely gazes.

"So. You're going to be marrying Annie?" asked Bobby. Or Matthew. I can't tell.

I nodded. "Yes. Er-- I don't think Annabeth would like you calling her Annie," I said, remembering the time where I'd called her that. I never truly recovered from her right hook.

"Whatever," snapped Matthew. Or Bobby. Gods, this was confusing. "Now listen here, Jackson." The twins leaned in closer, cracking their knuckles. I gulped. I was invincible and all that, but the twins put on a menacing appearance. I could've taken them right then and there, but there were two of them.

"If our sister is hurt in any way-- whatsoever-- you will be a pile of nothing. Got it?" snapped one of them. I nodded vigorously.

"We'll be keeping tabs on you," snapped the other. I flinched, taking a step back.

Then the two of them grinned. And I relaxed-- a little. "Come on, Perce. We're kidding." Then the two looked at each other. "Sort of," said Bobby (I think).

* * *

"Hello, uh-- Mrs. Chase," I said, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. Mrs. Chase nodded a greeting, not speaking a word. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked pointedly. She nodded. "Okay....?"

"You are marrying my daughter tomorrow, correct?" she asked. I nodded slowly. Was that a trick question or something? "You _do_ understand that now that she is in your hands, no harm should come to her that you can prevent?"

I nodded again, wondering where this was going.

"So I can expect that she will be taken care of?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She clasped her hands in front of her, looking me in the eye. "You swear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She nodded. "Good."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, then she smiled. "I can't think of anyone better to hand my stepdaughter to," she said, and held my hands.

* * *

I sat in front of Dr. Fredrick Chase, his eyes staring at me through his glasses.

We sat in his office-room-thingy, where my ADHD mind was going crazy around the toy airplanes and miniature soldiers. I could feel Dr. Chase's eyes on me, as if they were burning a hole through my empty head.

"So," he said.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

He coughed, and rubbed his hands together. Out of all of the meetings with my other in-laws (besides Athena, thank gods), this one was probably the most awkward. Of course, fathers always give their daughter's boyfriends/fiancees/husbands hard times. This time was no different.

Or was it?

"I'm sorry the others are giving you a hard time. They're just very cautious," said Dr. Chase, and I exhaled loudly. He smirked. "But I expect no different from what the others expect."

I nodded.

"Yes, sir. I will do my absolute best," I said.

"Good...good. Y'know, Percy, I know how hard it has been for you to control your hormones. I can honestly say I pity you very much," he said, looking out the window.

Err...what?

"What-- what do you mean, sir?" I asked.

"I know about the baby," he said suddenly.

"Huh? What-- I never mentioned anything about a baby?!" I exclaimed, confused. My heart was falling a 100 feet a second. Was Annabeth really pregnant? How come she hadn't told me?

"What? No baby?"

"Not that I know of."

He was silent for minute. "I'm sorry-- I thought she was pregnant. She's having these weird mood swings." I nodded. I knew about the mood swings.

"I'm sure she's just nervous about the wedding. I am, too," I added, as an afterthought. He nodded, his mind elsewhere.

"You know... if you plan to... _do it_ anytime soon... I have some... uh... y'know--"

"It's okay, Dr. Chase. We're not planning to have a kid anytime within the next year or so. That is, unless she changes her mind," I said, shifting in my seat.

"I know, but-- you can't plan this kind of thing, Percy. It-- just _happens_."

Why were we having this conversation in the first place?

"Dr. Chase, I really should go. My best man will be expecting me at his apartment in half an hour," I said pointedly, lying easily. Unfortunately, his mind was still elsewhere.

"It's kind of hard to avoid, Percy. You just-- I don't know... lose your mind? It feels wond--"

Oh, gods.

* * *

Annabeth's PoV:

I sat in front of Sally and Paul, who were smiling at me creepily.

Sally was pretty much crying her eyes out. Happy tears, of course.

"I-- finally happening-- feel like a million years-- so happy-- omigosh!" she cried, fanning herself with her hands. Paul smiled at me from the loveseat, patting Sally's hand.

"In English, it means; 'It's finally happening. You two are getting married. She feels like a million years old now because her only son getting married. Omigosh.'," he said, smiling.

I chuckled nervously, shifting uncomfortably in the leather sofa.

"I can't believe you two are getting married! I _told _Percy that this was going to happen when you two started dating. My son's getting married to a genius of a woman! A _beautiful_ genius of a woman!" she squealed. I blushed furiously at the compliment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jacks-- I mean, Blofis," I said.

"Oh please, Annabeth. Call me Sally or Mom," she insisted. That was a real bomb. Calling Sally "Mom"?

"Okay-- Mrs. Bl-- I mean, Mom," I said, stumbling over my words.

"We're so happy to have you joining the family," said Paul, continuing to pat my future mother-in-law's hand. I nodded.

"I'm happy, too." Sally cried harder after that.

* * *

Percy's PoV:

"A-a-At-Athena."

"Perseus."

I sat in front of the Goddess of Wisdom, on the verge of peeing in my pants.

"So. It is happening," she said, her face frozen in that awful, sneering expression. "You are marrying my most treasured daughter tomorrow, correct?"

I was about to say something smart-- like, "Well, you're the Goddess of Wisdom. You tell me.", but I figured saying that to my mother-in-law to be wouldn't be a good move.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered through my teeth.

"You know I do not approve of this, yes?" she asked. Was she _trying_ to get me to say something stupid?

"Yes, ma'am," I answered again.

We sat (well, she did) in silence, my eyes trying to avoid her cold, hard stare. "Look at me, Perseus."

Against my will, my eyes moved towards the looming figure of Athena. Her gray eyes were beginning to burn a hole through me. Literally. I could feel my stomach being pushed.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way," she said slowly, and quietly, "your soul will never make it to the Underworld. You will be tortured forever, dead, but still roaming the Earth."

I could tell she was dead serious.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, my voice an octave higher.

* * *

3rd PoV:

The two of them met up for dinner.

"Are you okay, Percy? You look kinda-- I dunno," she said.

"I'm fine. So-- how was it with my mom? I thought you were going to drown in tears or something," he said, smiling.

"She cried a bit. I cried a bit. Paul cried a bit. Well, Paul, because his hand was being squeezed to death. But all in all, it went fine. How was my family?" she said.

"Oh, I was nearly killed by your mother. And-- your father told me more about how you were made than I wanted to know," he said.

"Really? What did he say?" she asked, curious.

"Do you really want to know about when your father was sha--"

"Oookkaaay. TMI, Seaweed Brain. TMI."


End file.
